The return of Samurai Hank: The Strickland Saga
by kkman57
Summary: This is a sequel to Cartoons4Ever story Samurai Hank. I will give a full summary once the story progresses enough.
1. Piolt

**Last story season on Samurai Hank {In Cartoons4Ever words not mine}  
**

* * *

**"What the hell?" Hank said. The ninjas surrounded him in a circle. Suddenly a ninja came from behind and palm strucked Hank in the back. He turned around as if nothing happened.**

**"Hey you Mr. that was uncalled for!" Hank said.**

**"You will learn young padawan, that this was for the better. You have been hit by the five step paralysis punch." The monk said.**

**"You sound like something off of a Jackie Chan movie." Hank said. He took five steps and fell to the ground.**

**"Hey, what the hell did you do to me?" Hank said. The ninjas picked him up and ran away.**

**"Will they accept this man?" One of the ninjas said.**

**"He seems very hardworking. And he has lots of potential." One of the other ninjas said.**

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

* * *

**"H...Hank?" Peggy said. "I can barely recognize you." Hank was wearing a white robe, with a katana strapped to his back. He grew his hair out and tied it in a bunch. He got rid of his American glasses and changed it to Japenese, square and black glasses. He even wore socks with sandals.**

* * *

**"Woah! That's sick!" Bobby said.**

**"Bobby, I am upset that you turned out like this. But don't worry, I shall teach you the ways of the samurai." Hank said. Bobby had realized that his father was actually cool, and decided it wouldn't hurt to make him proud again.**

**"But dad, it took you a year to learn. What if it takes me that long?" Bobby said.**

**"If you have a dragon seal, you will have all the knowledge of a samurai." Hank said. "I have one. The monks gave it to me after I was done with my training. But people who have dragon seals can give them to other people. When I give you it, you will become a master samurai."**

* * *

***Uses whistle* "I call upon you, Guardora!" Hank cried out**

* * *

**let's go get you a dragon seal." Hank and Bobby walked to the driveway. He told bobby to sit in Indian style. He drew a circle around Bobby with chalk, and place candles around it. Bobby took his shirt off to recieve his seal. Hank placed one hand on his back and used the other to perform hand signs.**

**"Ino, Tori, Sato, Makar, frotok, corri, didar, laza, pegar, tarx, xeno, mooey, agra, quata, gaga, tarzan, poo, pee, taco, mono, BLARGRAKKOMAZA!" After finishing his hand signs, Hank gave Bobby the dragon seal.**

**"Agh!" Bobby cried out in pain, causing him to pass-out.  
**

* * *

**"Hank, you need to work so we can support our family! We barely survived without you." Peggy said. Hank grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a small pouch filled with glowing sand. Hank poured it into his hand and blew it into Peggy's face. After breathing in the sand, she completely forgot what she was saying.**

**"You will support me as a samurai and forget who I was before." Hank said, brainwashing Peggy.**

* * *

**"Buck! End your business or face the consequences!" Hank cried out.**

**"Never..." Buck aimed his gun at Hank and shot at him. But Hank deflected it using his katana. **

**"Hahaha!" Hank laughed like an anime character. "You may have taken my sword out, but I still have my dagger!" He threw his dagger at Buck, impaling him in the chest.**

**"Aaahhhh!" Buck cried out. "I've got a migraine!" He had a ringing in his ears.**

**"Fine, you win! Just leave me alone." Buck said. Hank grabbed his katana and went over to Strickland Propane.**

***Uses whistle* "I call upon you Guardora!" Hank cried out. Guardora flew over Strickland Propane and blew it up using his atomic breath.**

* * *

**"Good morning my little samurai." Hank said. Bobby rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.**

**"Here is your garment and katana." He said, as he gave it to Bobby.**

**"Woa, awesome!" Bobby said. "So what do I do now?"**

**"You test your powers Bobby. Just don't use it for evil." Bobby put on his outfit and went to school.**

* * *

**"Remember when you called me a samurloser?" Bobby said, placing his sword to Joseph's neck.**

**"Stop it Bobby!" Joseph said, throwing him to the ground. Bobby got up and lifted Joseph off his feet, using only one hand.**

**"Have at it!" Bobby cried out, throwing Joseph across the hall. He then proceeded to fire lasers out of his katana, as the rapid strikes caused explosions. The explosions caught the whole school on fire. Joseph dodged his attacks and escaped from the back door, running through the field.**

**"You won't get away that easily Joseph!" Bobby cried out, as he teleported outside. "Fireball!" Bobby cried, as his katana shot balls of fire at Joseph. Several fireballs hit him, knocking him off his feet.**

**"Lightning Blaze!" Bobby cried out, as he stabbed his katana into the ground, creating a massive electric earthquake underneath Joseph. It suddenly exploded, hitting him with 80,000 kilowatts, disintegrating Joseph.**

**"Now then..." Bobby said. "It's time to test my powers..."**

* * *

**"Hank... Our little boy's on the news!" Peggy said. "He's destroying the school!"**

**"Oh no... He joined the dark side!" Hank said.**

**"What are we going to do?"**

**"Hhmmm... I could take his soul out and purify it... But sadly I have failed at being a samurai master!"**

**"So?"**

**"So I have dishonored my people. I must do the honorable thing..." Hank grabbed his katana and fell to his knees.**

**"H-hank? What are you doing?" Peggy said.**

**"Goodbye Peggy... Dale... Bill... Boomhaur... Ladybird... And even you Bobby..." Hank stabbed and gutted himself. He fell to the ground.**

**"Agh! Hank!" Peggy cried out. Meanwhile, Bobby was on an unstoppable path. He was flying through the air, with spikey long hair and a lightning aura.**

**"P... Peggy?" Hank said. "I didn't gut myself right." Peggy did an epic face palm. Bobby shot a huge blast from his mouth, wiping out Arlen...**

* * *

AND NOW THE CONTINUATION OF SAMURAI HANK [This is my work]

* * *

Several minutes after Bobby had shot the huge blast the dust begins to clear, Bobby descents from the air until his feet touch the ground. He looks around seeing the destruction that he had caused. There was nothing, everything has been disintegrate. No trace of life was left in Arlen.

"All right!" Bobby shouts in joy. In his excitement he starts to skip around in circles like a little girl. Then he starts to to sing.

"Skip, Skip, Skip to my Lou!"

"Skip, Skip, Skip to my Lou!"

"Skip, Skip, Skip to my Lou!"

"Skip to my Lou, my darlin!"

Bobby continues skipping and singing "Skip to my Lou" for an hour an a half until suddenly he senses something, he looks around trying to figure out where it was coming from. It takes about a minute for him to locate the aura energy, it was 500 miles away.

"Hmm, It seems that someone is still alive." Bobby said to himself, grinning while scratching inside his ear with his finger until he pulls out a chunk of ear wax. He rolls it up into a ball then flicks it. "Well I guess I should take a looky Lou."

He puts his Katana back in his sword case, strapped to his back. He puts his hands together then he starts to make hand signs with lightning speed.

"Expansion Jitsu!" Bobby yells, soon his whole stomach expands into a huge ball, his arms and legs were sucked into his body only his head was sticking out. "Onward!"

And just like that he starts bouncing up and down like a sit 'n' bounce, along the way he starts to sing again.

"Bounce, Bounce, Bounce to my Lou!"

"Bounce, Bounce, Bounce to my Lou!"

"Bounce, Bounce, Bounce to my Lou!"

"Bounce, to my * long fart noise*"

Bobby stops singing for a moment, realizing what he had done. He blushes in embarrassment, not from the fart but...

"God dang it, I pooped in my pants!" Bobby yells at himself. Angry with his wet, fart, poop he increases his bouncing speed deciding to let out his frustration by killing the survivor. "Oh when I get my hands on them they will taste my dragon fury!"

**So Bobby is bouncing towards the aura energy he sensed, What will he find?**

**PS: Sorry that my part was short, I promise I will make my story longer and more dramatic.  
**


	2. The surviors?

500 miles away dust was flying fro all directions. It's environment looks as though it was a dessert, nothing was left. No houses, no buildings, no plant life, no human life, not even animal life was left. It was just an empty field of dirt.

Seconds later the ground starts to sink down like a sink hole, soon it reveals a hand. The hand remains motionless for a few seconds until it's fingers started to twitch. The hand then started to move around. As the hand the hand was moving the hold was getting bigger and deeper. Right across from the hole another hand pops up from the ground. The hole then quickly starts expanding enough to reveal both arms. Then with all there might the pull themselves from under the ground.

*In slow dramatic motion* "BBBwwwaaahhh!" Hank shouts coming out from the ground. He manages to pull himself out half way. Blood was dripping from his for head, traveling down his arms, back, chest, and his rock hard solid abs.

Hank was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. Then with what little energy he had left he pulls his legs out and leaps out of the hole, which was about 7 ft deep an 5 ft wide. He lands on his feet, but quickly falls on one knee. "Hugh" "Hugh" "What happend..."Hugh" I thought that I.."

Hank stops talking and notices that all of Rainy Street and all of Arlen was gone.

"Oh my Buddha." Hank thought to himself, looking around, seeing nothing, but an endless void of waste land. "How could this happen, how could this..."

"Ha-Ha-Hank."

Hank stops thinking, hearing that voice it sounds familer to him. Hank sits down, crosses his legs. He puts his hand together and then closes his eyes. He begins to clear his mind and body, trying to locate the aura from that voice.

"Hello...This is Hank Hill...Master Samurai, Samurai, Samurai... Can you tell me who you are...?" Hank asks

"Hank... Please... Help me-me-me.." The mysterious voice replies weakly. Hearing that voice Hank's hanks began to shake nervously, know who it might be.

"Pe-ggy?" Hank asks

"Hank... I can't see.." The mysterious voice replies

"Peggy!" Hank yells he immediately opens his eyes and he scrambles to get on his feet. He was quickly able to detect where the voice was coming from, it was about 10 feet away from where he came out of the ground. Despite his injury's he sprints over to find Peggy. Once he finds the spot he tries to dig her out, but the ground was too hard for him to pull out, it was like pulling out concrete with your bare hands.

"Ha...n...k." Peggy said weakly as her voice starts to fade away. Hank could hear her all to well in his mind.

"Peggy please just try to hang on, I'll get you out!" Hank shouts to the ground hoping that she will hear him, he hears no response. "Come on Peggy, please say something, anything?" Still he could not hear a response.

Desperate he pounds his right fist to the ground, hoping to soften the ground. It works, but it tears a little bit of skin off his knuckles, but he didn't care he knew that time was not on his side if he does not get to Peggy on time she could suffocate and die a slow death. He couldn't carry the burden of losing his one true love, not like this.

So with all his might he pounds his fists to the ground trying to make the dirt soft enough for him to dig her out. As he was pounding on the ground, blood was spilling from his knuckles, but he could care less about himself. He needed to save his wife. Hank mutters a few words, before he increases his pounding speed.

"Peggy...Peggy...Please be ok...Please!"

* * *

**So Hank pounds away at the ground hoping to get to Peggy in time will he succeed?**


End file.
